


Our Hidden Desire

by Daisy00051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy00051/pseuds/Daisy00051





	1. Chapter 1

Louis’ POV

I’m sitting in the hotel with Harry and Niall watching movies after our concert. Liam hooked up with one of our fans. While watching Titanic Liam and the fan stumble in giggling. They stumble into Liam’s room and I feel something wet on my face. I reach up and feel that they are tears, I didn’t even realize that I was crying. I wipe them away and hear Harry and Niall say “Louis don’t worry about him he is a dick.” They knew I had feelings for Liam for a while now. I wave them off and mumble to them “I’m going to bed, I don’t feel to good.” I that night I cried myself to sleep.

 

Liam’s POV

I decide to take one of our fans to the club because I don’t want to see Louis after we had a fight and he called me a walking STI. I ran off crying, he apologized but I’m still hurt. I pick a random girl and head to the nearest club. We sit down and I ask her what she wants to drink. “I’ll have a martini.” I wave down the bartender and ordered me a whisky and her a martini. He places the drinks in front of us when my phone rings. I get up answering it telling her “I’ll be right back I have to take this.” I head to the bathroom and answer the phone.

 

Unknown POV

I can’t believe that I’m at a club with Liam Payne. I’m so busy lost in thought that I don’t hear what he said. He leaves and I put some Amphetamine in his drink and hurried up and stirred it so it dissolves.

 

Liam’s POV

I head back to the bar and sit down. I grab my drink and down it in one go, I wave the bartender to get me another drink.  
\--- 10 drinks later ---

I set three notes on the bar and get up. She sees me get up and follows me I leave and flag down a cab. I tell the cabbie the hotel I’m staying in and he pulls off. We get there I get out and hand him a 20 note and head inside. I get to the elevator and see that the fan girl is still following me I press the button to the penthouse and started laughing. Did she really think she was special and that I was going to fuck her. I leave out the elevator and stumble towards the door I unlock it and head towards my room. I open the door and lay flat on my bed and pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam’s POV

I wake up and see a girl lying next to me I get up and head to the bathroom. I hop into the shower and wash all of lasts nights sweat off of me. I get out and wrap a towel around my waist and head out to my room is get dressed. I wake the girl up and say “Get the fuck out you damn bitch I know you tried to drug me I'm going to sue you for everything you own!!” She scrambles out of my bed and hurries up and leaves crying. I head out towards the kitchen and sit down Harry is sitting down with a cup of coffee. “Hey Harry how did you sleep last night?” He gets up and walks to his room and slam the door. ‘Did I do something to him?’ I go to the front room and sit down. I turn on the TV and then grab my phone. I dial the hospital and make an appointment for a drug test for 3:00pm. I hear a door open and turn to see who it is it’s Louis and he looks like he cried all night. He sees me and turns back into his room and slams his door shut.

\--- 2 hours later ---

I see that it's 1:30pm so I get up and go to the kitchen I write a note and and leave it on the table.

 

Louis’ POV 

I walk out of my room and see Liam. I catch him staring at me I turn around and walk back into my room. I feel like crap and I'm still upset that he brought that bitch here I mean sure I know he is bi but that doesn't mean he can just bring back sluts to fuck them. I hear the door slam shut and I walk out. I head to the kitchen and see a note on the table that says:

 

I have a doctor's appointment i will be back with Nando's.   
-Liam

 

I throw the note away and go back to my room. I grab some clothes and head to the shower. I get dressed and head to Harry's room I walk in and say “Harry why does he make me feel this way? Why must I love him so much?” Harry looks at me from his desk and say “ You love him because that's just the way you are Lou, you can't help how you feel. The reason he makes you feel this way is because he doesn't know how you feel. Just tell him and maybe he will understand.”   
I flop down on his bed and say “He left a note on the counter saying that he has an appointment and will be back later with Nando's.” “Me and Niall won't be here we are going on a date but he doesn't know it yet.” He says picking up his phone. “I'll see you later I'm gonna go play Fifa have fun on your date.”  
I go the the front room and sit on the sofa I grab the game controller and the TV remote I turn it to the game channel and turn on the game and start playing.

 

\------ 5 hours later -----

 

I hear the front door open and hear Liam walk in I stopped playing and started watching Netflix.  
“Where are Harry and Niall?” “They went on a date.” I say not looking at him. He walks in front of me and says sounding hurt “Did I do something to make you act this way towards me. First Harry now you, if I did do something to you please tell me so I can fix it.” I get up and ground out “Why don't you ask that skank what you did wrong.” I shove past him and go to my room.

 

Liam’s POV 

After Louis yelled at me I sat down and waited for Harry and Niall to get back from their date.

\------------3 hours later------------

A door opens and I hear Harry and Niall walk in saying “I can't believe that Liam would bring that skank here is mean it's kind of obvious that Louis likes him. Why can't he just stop being a hoe and realize that Louis likes him.” I get up from the couch startling them and say “Is that why you guys have been acting like that? That fucking bitch drugged me and tried to rape me I went to the hospital to have a drug test. I just wanted to make him jealous I'm in love with him.” “D-


End file.
